


New Player

by The_BookDragon



Series: New Beginning [4]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Allura is worried, Lance kicks ass, Magical Elements, Matt feels guilty, little bit of world building
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-15
Updated: 2017-06-15
Packaged: 2018-11-14 08:30:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11204268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_BookDragon/pseuds/The_BookDragon
Summary: Voltron goes into battle and someone else shows up.





	New Player

Matt Holt was used to people leaving in many ways, but Lance was probably the hardest because Matt felt it was partially his fault and that he knew Lance had chosen to leave.

Blue mourned Lance it was evident whenever Matt and her connected. The other Lions would curl up with her and provide comfort as best they could.

Matt had tried to convince Blue to let them go after Lance she had refused and shown him Lance's perspective.

It was sobering to see his friends and sister act so unlike themselves, but then again people were complicated.

He had taken Lance's behaviors and applied them. The same results were given.

Right now though he was focused on Lotor, Zarkon's, son the new dictator of the universe and Galra.

Today was a major attack on the quintessence mine that the druids used.

Matt prayed it would go well, but something told him it would not.

Blue lifted her head and roared with all her might.

================================

Lance had just finished repairing the roof of Corsheck's house. The scaled being in question was coming with payment.

They were carrying a small creature.

Lance smiled revealing his teeth that had sharpened as he bonded with Fionn, his slitted pupils narrowed at the increase in light, and his hair had developed white streaks.

Fionn had explained that the more a paladin bonded with their Lion, the more leonine traits a paladin took on.

Corsheck had brought a sekra or as Lance said,"You're giving me a mini dragon."

Other than it having six legs, four wings, and being neon purple it looked like a dragon.

Fionn called for him and walked back to the compound.

"It's time to go young one the universe needs us."

=========================

Matt was fighting for his life. The galra had seperated the Blue Lion from the others and they were taking a pounding.

The others found themselves in the same situation.

So many hits were being taken they couldn't last.

Out of nowhere something white flew by and took out a chunk of the fleet. When it reappeared, it was revealed to be a White Lion.

It flew faster than Red, destroyed several more ships and disappeared.

==================

The battle ended and the paladins returned to the castle.

Allura was worried,"Who was this new player in the game?"


End file.
